


Genius

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Cock Cages, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: "Is he hurting you, baby?" Tony asks, soft and cajoling, crouching down to pet Steve's tear-streaked face. Steve hiccups a little around the tears and nods, then Tony's voice shifts to something cruel, uncompromising. "Do youlikeit?" he hisses, and Steve falls apart, nodding frantically, pushing his face against Tony's hand before it pulls back and slaps his cheek.





	Genius

Tony Stark is a goddamned genius.

That’s the main thought he can summon by the time they’re nearly an hour into the fucking, Steve’s entire body glowing with sweat against the red padded spanking bench, and James clearly not yet tiring, despite the fact that he’s come twice so far in the proceedings. Then again, the thing about James Tony has discovered is that he’s very  _ good _ at following orders, even if Tony is probably going to hell for that thought alone. Yes, there are restrictions in place—Tony can’t really top James the way he does Steve, and James can never be physically restrained or feel like he’s out of control, those limits have to be hard as steel for this to work—but Tony’s always believed that constraint breeds creativity, and James is more than happy to be ordered to fuck Steve until his own pleasure abates.

The scientific part of Tony’s brain is curious just how long that will take, super soldier endurance being what it is. The part of his brain that is almost masochistically in love with Steve Rogers just wants to stand here staring at Steve’s face as he gets fucked into oblivion. It’s another part, the one that promised from day one that he’d always do his best to show Steve a good time, that he lets take the reigns now.

"Is he hurting you, baby?" Tony asks, soft and cajoling, crouching down to pet Steve's tear-streaked face. Steve hiccups a little around the tears and nods, then Tony's voice shifts to something cruel, uncompromising. "Do you  _ like _ it?" he hisses, and Steve falls apart, nodding frantically, pushing his face against Tony's hand before it pulls back and slaps his cheek.  _ That’s  _ what Tony’s been waiting for, that sudden tip over from normal arousal into straight-up  _ desperate _ submission. It always takes a while, for Steve, but it’s always worth it. He takes Steve’s chin in a rough grip and makes sure Steve sees the cold expression in his eyes. "Good. That's how it should be."

Steve whimpers, drops his mouth open, and lets his tongue slide just a little past his lips, in a silent offer. When he hits this place, he always gets very oral, and Tony’s glad he designed the bench to support Steve’s chest but keep his head able to move freely, because it’ll be simple as anything to push back up to his feet and slide his cock into the eager channel of Steve’s throat. Not yet, though. He pushes two fingers in first, callouses sliding rough over Steve’s tongue, and Steve doesn’t purse his lips closed yet, doesn’t suck. His eyes are still glistening with tears, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, letting Tony put gentle downward pressure on it, his fingertips just barely breaching Steve’s throat when his fingers are at full extension. Tony knows that Steve likes to feel helpless like this, helpless and slutty, and Tony’s happy to assist him in achieving that goal. 

“I should keep you like this more often,” Tony murmurs, knowing that Steve will hear him even with his voice pitched low. “Tongue out, ready to get fucked from both ends. I know you’re up for it pretty much any time I want you.” Steve tries to nod, doesn’t manage much. His breathing hitches each time Barnes gives him a hard thrust, the other man’s rhythm varying enough to let him last. Tony appreciates the technique almost as much as he appreciates the fact that James just objectively has a very big dick, and thigh muscles strong enough to make even a super soldier cry out in pain when he does Steve just right. 

“You want me to stuff your throat, sweetheart? You know the rules, this is all over once I come in you.” Tony can see the struggle work its way over Steve’s face—Steve wants it to continue on forever, obviously, but James could probably use a break (and would never admit it) after his third orgasm, and Tony knows he can count on Steve’s instincts to please. Sure enough, he nods a little, and Tony grins. “Good boy. Let me choke you on my cock a bit, and if James can come before I do, I’ll let you have a turn.” 

Steve whimpers, James grunts in acknowledgement, biting down  _ hard _ on Steve’s shoulder, and Tony slips his fingers out as the boy screams. It’s terribly pretty, and frankly he probably wouldn’t have chose to hold out even if Steve had picked the other option. His knees protest as he pushes up to stand, and he uses the space between Steve’s shoulderblades to brace with one hand while he unzips with the other. It’s a solid relief, after the last hour, to finally let his cock out, and the way Steve stretches his neck to gets his pretty mouth around it doesn’t hurt either. 

“Jesus Christ,” Tony whispers, fingers slipping up and hooking under Steve’s collar as he grips Steve’s hair with the other hand. Sure enough, the extra pressure on his windpipe causes Steve to choke, making obscene noises around Tony’s length, and he doesn’t expect to last long. He catches James’s eye, and the man is practically feral, his gaze a little hazy.

“You gonna let your boy come?” Tony asks, eyebrow raised, the question half genuine and half just to check in and make sure James is still with them. But he nods in response, and Tony leans forward enough to kiss him, quick and sloppy, just a little something for encouragement. Watching James fuck is enough to give a weaker man performance anxiety, but Tony just appreciates it for what it is, both competent and brutal. It’s good because Steve likes it, and the sounds Steve makes as James speeds towards a conclusion are enough that Tony has to really  _ focus _ to hold himself off even as he’s thrusting down Steve’s throat. 

“Get it off,” he gasps as soon as James has finished coming, his teeth gouging into Steve’s shoulder again and causing Steve to make the most delicious vibrations in his throat that will never make it to the light of day as sound. James, to his credit, doesn’t hesitate, but reaches underneath Steve’s body to quickly undo the metal cage (they discovered early on that rubber and leather rings _do_. _not._ _work._ when Steve Rogers’ body is determined to have an orgasm) and let it fall to the floor. Steve makes a high, entreating whine as soon as Tony pulls off far enough to let sound escape, and Tony just growls “do it” at him, hand tightening in his hair. Steve’s not even half way through his release when Tony loses his battle with control and lets go, grinding balls-deep against Steve’s face for so long that a regular human definitely would’ve passed out before Tony was able to pull out. Steve might be a little dizzy, but just coughs and beams stupidly up at him, both fucked out and high on submission. They’re both used to him like this, and Tony just laughs and drops not so gratefully to his ass on the floor, jeans still bunched tightly around his legs. 

Whatever. James will clean Steve up, help him out of the bondage, and probably even carry Tony to the damn bed if his thighs don’t stop shaking. 

Because Tony Stark is a goddamned genius.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks due to @AmethystWonder and JC for reminding me that writing porn is fun and I should do it more often!


End file.
